Mokuba's Teen Titan Attack
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Mokuba is sent to the Teen Titan dimension. He is scared and alone. Can one titan cure his fears? Not a StarfireMokuba fic! Finished! Unexpected ending...
1. Lost in new dimension

Chapter 1  
  
It was really late. Of course, Seto was still up. Tonight he was working on a new invention. One that might change the world, and the people on it.  
"Hey Seto." Seto nearly jumped to the side to see his faithful brother, Mokuba.  
"Mokuba, it's past 11. Bed!" Seto pointed out of his room. Mokuba didn't make a move at all.  
"Mokuba."  
"But Seto!" Mokuba moaned, "I don't like going to sleep knowing your awake."  
"I'm sorry Mokuba, but you know I have to have late nights like these, all the time. Now bed!" Seto pointed to the door. Instead of Mokuba going to the door, he walked towards Seto. Seto sighed and scooped Mokuba in his arms.  
"Can you at least tell me what your making, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked with that innocent voice. Seto turned to the machine he was working on earlier.  
"Well, I believe that this machine could change the whole balance of the world." Mokuba's eyes widened.  
"Really? What do you mean?"  
"I mean, this machine can go beyond the elements of the universe and totally change the outcome of our lives." Mokuba was still confused.  
"Basically, I can go into the past or future."  
"Oh" Mokuba jumped out of Seto's arms, "If it was that, then you should've said so." Once again, Seto sighed.  
"So..." Mokuba walked over to the machine, "How's it work?" Seto walked over to Mokuba.  
"Nope. Mokuba you said you would go to bed."  
"Come on Bro! Just tell me how it works." Mokuba stared up with the cute eyes again. Seto couldn't help it, aside that fact that Seto was more cold-blooded then warm, Mokuba was the cutest thing Seto had ever seen.  
"Ok." Seto opened a compartment that had tons of buttons in it. Mokuba stared in awe at the tiny colored buttons. Seto started explaining what ever one did. But Mokuba had his eye on one button.  
"What's that one?" Mokuba pointed at a white button. It stood out, since all the others were blue and red.  
"Well, that one sends things into different dimensions."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Have you seen it work?"  
"We haven't tried it before, but, we don't really plan to ether. Now bed!" Seto pointed out the door once again. Instead Mokuba reached out for the shiny white button.  
"Mokuba? Mokuba don't!" But Mokuba had already pressed the button. Mokuba had been hurtled into the machine, and into another dimension.  
"Oh no." Seto started work right away on the machine. ************************************************************************  
"Titans! Go!" Robin called out. The 5 teenagers split up into different battle patterns, all firing at one target. Raven used her dark powers and launched a truck at the opponent. With his incredibly huge gun, Slad fired a huge blast.  
The truck shred into tiny pieces. Beast Boy changed into an eagle and tried to get at a close range to fire at him. But it was no use. Slad just fired another blast and Beast Boy fell to his knees. Cyborg caught Beast Boy and Starfire raced into battle.  
"How dare you injure my friend!" Starfire's eyes turned green and Starfire powered up for a blast right at him. Slad did the same towards Starfire with his gun. They were both about to fire when a boy appeared in front of them.  
"Huh? Where I'm I?" Mokuba looked up to see a girl flying in the air. He was frightened. Slad made a run for it. Robin jumped at him and pried off his mask. Once again it was a machine. Robin turned to Mokuba, who was looking around at everyone with fear in his eyes.  
"You need not be frightened friend" Starfire said landing on the ground next to Mokuba. He just pushed himself away from them.  
"Hey come on, Man, we're not that freaky!" Beast Boy ran over as a dog, then changed into human form. Mokuba threw a rock at Raven. She just used her dark powers to put it on the ground. Mokuba gasped.  
"I have a feeling this won't be easy."  
"Titans! Huddle!" Soon everyone except Mokuba, went into a huddle and started whispering to each other.  
"Ok, this kid is definitely not from around here. What do we do?" Cyborg asked.  
"I'll give him expressions." Beast Boy tried to run out of the circle, but Cyborg pulled him back in.  
"Uh, Dude, he's already freaked out about you" Robin pointed out.  
"He's definitely from Earth, so I say we send Robin to talk to him." Robin nodded and broke out of the circle and headed for Mokuba. His friends watched as he approached Mokuba. Mokuba still had his eyes fixed on Robin's friends.  
"So where are you from?" Robin held out a hand. Mokuba ignored it.  
"Earth!"  
"Well, what country are you from is what I meant." Mokuba stared up into Robin's empty mask.  
"I just want to go home to my big brother! So just leave me alone!" Mokuba held his knees within his arms and stuffed his face into them. He began to cry. Robin walked back to the others.  
"Ok. I'm done. I don't think he trusts me because I can't really give him eye contact that tells him who I am." They all went back into their huddle.  
"So what do we do? I can't go in there. Sure I'm half human, but I also part robot. And I don't think he likes the movies" Cyborg pointed out.  
"I can't communicate with him, even if I tried." They all stared at Raven, and nodded.  
"What about me?" They turned to Beast Boy.  
"No!"  
"How bout Starfire?" They turned to Starfire.  
"But I am not even human."  
"So. You don't need to be. You have a older sister, why don't you try and talk to him."  
"Yeah Starfire. I may be an alien, but I'd have to say. That even you could fool him. Go ahead. Try at least." Starfire nodded and broke free of the circle. She walked towards Mokuba. He still was crying into his knees. She put a hand on his shoulder. Mokuba looked up.  
"Don't not fear, my friend, for we are only here to protect you." Starfire sat next to Mokuba. Mokuba looked away from Starfire.  
"I miss my big brother. I wish he was here. He'd know what to do." Mokuba stuffed his face into his knees once again.  
"You know, I have a bigger sister as well. We never usually get along, but she still is my sister."  
"My brother and I always get along!" Starfire jumped. Starfire forced Mokuba to look her in the eyes. Tear stains were all over Mokuba's face, but he still stared into the majestic green eyes. It reminded him of his brother for some reason.  
"We will help. You just have to trust us." Starfire gave Mokuba a comforting smile. She stood up with his hand in hers. Mokuba stood as well. The others walked over to them.  
"Yeah Man! We're cool, ya know!" Beast Boy ran over to Mokuba. Mokuba stared at him for a while, mostly his green skin. But them smiled.  
"Ok" Mokuba said plainly with a nice smile on his face. He wiped off some of his tears. Then Mokuba had a flashback.  
"Oh no. I remember how I got here now. I should've listened to Seto! And..." Mokuba yawned, "Should've went to bed." Mokuba rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired from all the excitement.  
"We shall take you to our home." Mokuba didn't even say anything. He just fell asleep right into Starfire's arms. Starfire adjusted Mokuba in her arms, and flew off towards the Teen Titan Tower.  
  
So how was it for the first chapter? Sorry, but just love Teen Titans^-^ I hope you reviews do too. That reminds me... Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Trying to feel loved

Chapter 2  
  
'I have to get Mokuba out of whatever dimension he got himself into. He could get seriously hurt, or worse.' Seto had his eyes fixed on the machine. He had been working himself all night without a look away. He was determined to save his brother. He couldn't just sit there and watch. Seto kept working as the sun arose for morning.  
"Set him here, Starfire" Robin suggested. Starfire gently set the small boy on the couch. She flew over and got a blanket. She placed it softly over him. Starfire stared at the small boy, despite the fact that her friends were watching her stare.  
"So, what did he tell you?" Cyborg finally asked.  
"He is very close to his brother. They have a strong bond, that may never be broken. I can tell they've been through a lot together." Starfire sat next to the sleeping body and stroked her hand along the long raven- black hair.  
"Ok, so we have to get to the bottom of all of our questions. Where did he come from, how, and why." Robin said with leadership.  
"But we have other things to worry about." Raven pointed out. Starfire was paying no attention. She just kept stroking Mokuba's hair and staring deeply at him. Her friends had noticed a lot of that.  
"Ok, here's the deal. We'll go on fighting, and Starfire..." Starfire looked up from Mokuba to Robin, "You'll stay here with the kid." Starfire's eyes widened with shock.  
"What do you mean, Robin?"  
"You seem to be the one close to him, you'll have to stay behind." Starfire stood up. She was looking down at Robin with an angry face. She wasn't realizing what she was doing at all.  
"How can you leave me behind? It is not friendly to leave out someone. Someone should teach you a lesson..." Starfire froze from her own words. Everyone was staring at her, wide-eyed. Starfire backed away from Robin and sat down, now looking up at him.  
"I am sorry." Starfire apologized. It was usually saying when you stood up to someone smaller then you, that you were the boss and that they had to listen to you. Starfire had never taken that privilege with great ease.  
"I'm sorry Starfire, but you'll have to stay here. And we can't stop protecting the town because of some kid. I'm sorry." Robin sat next to Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"But it is unfair, and..."  
"You don't have to stay here with me." Everyone turned to see Mokuba upright and staring back at them.  
"Sorry kid, but your gonna have to stay here with Starfire," Cyborg said, "Star, your gonna stay here tomorrow. Ok?"  
"Yes Cyborg" Starfire said sadly and obediently, "I shall take him to my room." Starfire got up and went down one of the hallways, alongside with Mokuba.  
"I'm sorry, Starfire." Mokuba said sadly. Starfire looked down at the lonely kid. She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him close.  
"It is quit alright. We will have fun together." Mokuba looked up and smiled. Starfire smiled back. She couldn't help but think sorry for Mokuba's brother. For Mokuba was the kindest boy Starfire had ever seen, and having him as a brother and losing him surely would've been a disaster for him.  
A long warning was heard. Mokuba jumped at the sound of the alarm. He looked up. Starfire had already left. Mokuba quickly ran out of her room.  
"Titans, Slad is at it again. This time he won't get away!" Mokuba ran to the living room. Everyone was already there.  
"What's going on?" Mokuba asked wearily.  
"Starfire, you know the deal?" Starfire nodded. Robin turned to everyone else.  
"Titans! Go!" Everyone speeded off and out the door. The automatic door finally closed after a while. Starfire turned to the boy.  
"Shall we venture towards the kitchen?" Mokuba nodded and walked over to their kitchen place. Starfire started making breakfast as Mokuba watched.  
"So tell me young one, what is your world like?" there was a long pause. How could Mokuba explain everything he had been through. All the pain that Mokuba had endured just for the sake of getting back at his older brother. Then of course there was the whole saving the world part with Yugi.  
"Normal?" was the only world that Mokuba could think of saying. Even though his world was far from normal.  
"How joyful, and your friends?" Starfire asked still something she had gotten out of the refrigerator. There was, yet, another pause. Mokuba remembered his friends. His only friend. Niomi. Just the name brought tears to his eyes. Mokuba stuffed his face into his hands. Starfire noticed his tears quickly.  
"Here. Eat." Starfire poured her yellow food into a bowl and passed it to Mokuba. Mokuba looked up.  
"What's this?" Mokuba touched it with his hand.  
"It is the Pudding Of Sadness, it is what the people of my planet eat when we are sad." Mokuba dipped his finger into the yellow pudding and put it into his mouth. Mokuba started making choking noises and fell backwards in his seat.  
"What's in that pudding?!" Mokuba said after recovering from his encouter with Starfire's pudding.  
"It has many things to it, but cannot be explained^-^" Mokuba just dropped his head to the counter. Starfire lifted Mokuba's head and stared into Mokuba's eyes. She smiled.  
"Friend, there must be a way I can help cure your sadness." Mokuba lifted up his head from Starfire's hands and wiped off his tear stains. Suddenly the words of Seto popped into his mind.  
'Stop crying Mokie, we're all alone now and we can't afford to show weakness by crying.' Yep, that was Seto alright. Always leading them down the right path. That was back when Mokuba's Mom and Dad had passed away. And also back when they were adopted by Gorbazo Kaiba.  
Mokuba finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry Starfire. I just miss home, but it's really nothing to cry over. I promise that I will try and be more confident." Starfire smiled cheerfully. ************************************************************************ Thanks for all the reveiws^-^ You guys totally rock! I just hope this turns out as long as I planned it to. Review! 


	3. Flahsbacks, brave moments, home

Chapter 3  
  
"I just can't make this piece of junk work" Seto said aloud. Pieces of the machine were shattered everywhere around him, yet not one piece could help him. Seto had a sudden flashback.  
It was when Seto and Mokuba had just arrived at the orphanage. Mokuba clenched to Seto's hand tightly.  
"S-Seto" Seto still stood straight and proud staring right at the orphanage, "I-I'm scared." Seto looked down at his younger brother, drawn by his quivering voice.  
"Don't worry. I'll always be there for you. I promise."  
Just the thought of it kept him thinking about Mokuba. It had been 3 days since the incident, and day in and day out, Seto had worked on the machine trying to find a way to undo what had happened. All had failed.  
"Mokuba. How long has it since I last saw you smile. How long has it since I last saved you. How long has it since I last heard you last call out for me." *************************************************************  
"Seto..." Mokuba said quietly to himself, "Where are you Big Brother? Why haven't you gotten me back to my dimension yet? Are you gonna leave me here?" Images of being locked up in Pegasus's castle struck him. He remembered how desperate he was just to feel Seto's touch. It had seemed like an eternity for Seto to finally find him. But it didn't last long since Pegasus took his soul right after. Pegasus. He could never forgive him for what he did to both Seto and himself. Mokuba clutched his locket in his hand as fresh tears fell down his face. "You are still saddened, aren't you?" Mokuba held back his tears when he heard Starfire. Mokuba quickly wiped his tears. "What makes you think that?" "I had been aware of your sadness for some time now." Mokuba stuffed his face into his pillow. He was an embarrassment to the Kaiba family. He felt someone put their hand on his back. Mokuba turned to Starfire's smiling face. "Come Friend, we shall snack on unbelievably sugary foods." Starfire lead Mokuba out of her room. They entered the dark living room. A swift movement was heard. Starfire jumped. "What was that?" Starfire bent down and hid behind Mokuba. She stared into the darkness. "What's wrong?" "Darkness I am afraid of." Mokuba looked around, getting afraid himself. Mokuba squinted into the darkness. "Light please?" Starfire lifted her hand and a green light appeared. Mokuba looked around. "I'm there's noth..." another movement was heard. Starfire jumped again. Suddenly Starfire was grabbed by a tentacle and pulled away. There was a Helpomer. Starfire tried to release her starbolts but the Helpoemer had her tied in a knot. 'I have to do something' Mokuba thought to himself he looked around and shuffled around in his pockets. He felt something that was laminated. Mokuba took it out. It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card. For second he hadn't a clue why it was in his pocket. Then he remembered. It was about a month ago and Seto was going on his 4th meeting. "Seto! You can't just leave me here!" Mokuba moaned with Seto's trenchcoat in his hands. "It is just for the weekend." "But what if you leave me again like you did last time!" Seto fell silent. He bent down and felt around in his pocket. He took out something and put it in Mokuba's hand. Mokuba looked down, then looked up. "But this is your card Seto." "It might be, but whenever you need me, just take this out and I'll always be there." Mokuba jumped into Seto's arms with joy. Mokuba remembered how he always used it in battles and in fights. Now it was Mokuba's turn to use the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Mokuba took the card in his hand and flung it at the Helpoemer. The card bounced off the Helpoemer as it did no damage at all. The Helpoemer stopped shaking Starfire and turned to Mokuba. Mokuba glared into his death-black eyes. "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own dimension!" Mokuba yelled to it. Immediately the Helpoemer grasped Mokuba in his hands. He started squeezing the life out of Mokuba. Mokuba yelled out in pain. "Titans! Go!" Was the last thing Mokuba heard before he blacked out. *************************************************************  
Mokuba woke up. He was very dizzy. He looked up to see his brother and the Teen Titans.  
"Wha-what happened? Big Brother?" Mokuba didn't need to do anything because instantly Mokuba was in Seto's arms. Mokuba was too weak to hug back, but he still loved him back.  
"So. You're the older sibling that Mokuba has been saddened by."  
"Saddened?"  
"Ignore her dude. But where'd you get the cool outfit?" Beast Boy interrupted. Seto got up with Mokuba sleepily in his arms.  
"I have to go. But I apprecate you being there for my little brother."  
"No problem. Your lil'bro was nothing I couldn't handle" Beast Boy said aloud. Cyborg hit him in the shoulder hard. Beast Boy yelped in pain.  
"You should thank Starfire. She was the one Mokuba trusted" Robin said. Starfire bowed.  
"Your brother a glorious friend to hang out with. I hope to come across him again soon" Starfire said staring deeply at the young boy who had already fallen asleep. She put her hand through his hair one last time before Seto stepped into the glowing portal. *************************************************************  
Mokuba woke up. He was in his own bed. The sun shined brightly in Mokuba's eyes. He jumped out of bed and to Seto's office. There Seto was, typing away on his computer.  
"Seto?" Mokuba said, surprised at his own faint voice. Seto turned to Mokuba and smiled.  
"Hey kiddo."  
"Seto! What happened! How did a duel monster card come to life in a different dimension?" There was a long pause as Seto stared into Mokuba's eyes.  
"I somehow got the machine to work while you were gone, and as I was about to enter the dimension, my Helpoemer card fell into the dimension portal. When I entered myself that Helpoemer was attacking you so I attacked it." Mokuba smiled.  
"But how?"  
"For reasons that won't be told till you are older." Mokuba frowned and walked out of the room.  
"Well, I guess everything is back to normal now." Mokuba runs to the door and opens it. Suddenly Helpoemer's tentacle popped out of the ground with something in his hand.  
"Guys! Help! How could you do this to me!" It was the voice of Cyborg. He was soon dragged back into the ground. The Teen Titans watched as the ground came back together again.  
"Oh no! Cyborg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, so what were you saying?" the Teen Titans then walked away just after seeing one of their friends being dragged down to hell. Mokuba shut the door.  
"Oooooookkkkkkkk. I'm bored." Then walked away. ************************************************************* So that concludes the ending of this story. Betcha you didn't expect that did you? I like the ending really. Glade I'm not Cyborg. Anyhooo, Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
